Revenge
by Blue Water Phoenix
Summary: It's been 5 years since the first monster attack… It's been 7 years since he was abandoned… It's been 8 years since he was alone… Now the only thing left is... Revenge. Powerful Dark(not evil) Smart Percy. Like? Not like? Review!
1. Chapter 1

A small, frail looking boy, covered by a thin blanket, laid on a small bed, sleeping. Small rays of sunshine trailed into the dim room that was bare of any furniture except for the lone book case off the the side. Cobwebs and dust was scattered across the room in a thin layer. As if there was a small alarm clock beside the sleeping boy, right when the clock showed 6:00, his eyes opened. He revealed sea-green eyes that were clouded with sadness. There was a time before, when the sea-green eyes shined with childish innocence. The boy grabbed a pair of glasses nearby and tucked it into his pants pocket. Next, he grabbed the small knife laying beside him in its sheath. The boy held the handle of the knife and pulled it out of its sheath, staring at the shiny metal that reflected the sun's ray. The blade of the metal was the color, silver. Shaking his head, he pushed the blade back in its sheath and tied the sheath to his arm, covered by his sleeve.

A large crash sounded downstairs. The boy cocked his head in confusion, before realization dawned on him. _It's just my twin._ He knelt down on the ground and fiddled with the latch on the floor before stairs descended down to the floor. He jumped down the steps to the ground and pushed the stairs back up, leaving only a small rope hanging from the ceiling. The boy walked slowly towards the kitchen where another crash sounded. He peeked out from behind the door to see a messy scene. All types of food littered the ground and trailed down the walls.

"Yuck," murmured the disgusted boy. A seemingly nice woman tried fruitlessly to console another boy in front of her, who kept screaming. As she stared the the young toddler in front of her, kindness shown in her eyes. But, when she turned around and saw the calm boy standing in the doorway, hatred flooded out the kindness in her eyes as distaste took its place. The woman went back to her task, pointedly ignoring the boy. The boy in turn ignored the women too. He slowly and carefully stepped out the food on the ground and made his way through to get his own breakfast. He got a slice of bread and butter. He slathered the butter on the slice of bread before eating it. He placed the butter and the remaining slice of bread back to their respective places. Before walking back, he filled a basin with water. The green-eyed boy walked back to his room(the attic), with the basin, leaving the commotion behind him, going through the same procedure of pulling down the staircase, climbing up the stairs, then pulling the stairs back up, latching it to the floor of his room, preventing it from falling to the ground.

The boy set down the heavy basin of water and sat down in front of it. He had known he was a demigod son of Poseidon ever since the first monster attack. The gods had decided and proclaimed his twin the prophecy child because they believed that he defeated the monster. The idiot cyclops tripped over its own foot falling to the ground. Then, he took a long, sharp stick that was laying on the ground and stabbed the Cyclops in the back. After the Cyclops disintegrated into dust, his twin blindly grabbed a stick right when the adults came. That was the time when the adults and gods proclaimed his the prophecy child. They out rightly ignored the fact that he, himself, also clenched the stick in his right hand. _No_, he thought rather forcefully,_ he is not my twin_.

He stared down the water in front of him, willing the water to create a small wave. After a while of concentrating, he felt a tug in his gut and a small ripple spread over the surface. A small smile graced his face. He is finally able to create the small ripple. He smiled even broader as he realized that even… his… fellow child couldn't do this. The ecstatic boy stared at the water once again, determined to ripple the water... and maybe do even more. A bright flash on the front of his house disrupted his concentration on the water. He frowned, confused before standing up, walking over the the window next to his bed. He peered out the window as the light dimmed, revealing a man with a beard standing in its place. He looked around at the surroundings around the strange man, the people nearby didn't even spare a glance at the man. That has got to be out of the ordinary. The strange man looked around before heading towards his house. The curious boy sped down the stairs, wanting to know more about the strange man.

A boisterous bell sounded throughout the house and the woman who was still trying to get his twin to eat, sped towards the door and threw it open, not caring about her appearance. Shock showed on her face as she answered. The eavesdropping boy strained his ears to try to get the women's answer to the strange man. The only thing he could hear is, "... Poseidon."

A flabbergasted expression painted itself on his face. _That's my father._

The man identified as his father stepped through the door and made his way toward the living room where the couches and seats were located. Before continuing on his way toward the living room, he stopped in the kitchen, carefully stepped over the splattered bits of food, and stopped in front of the now happily eating boy.

He exclaimed, "Theseus, my son. The prophecy child!" Any idiot could clearly identify the amount of pride in his words. The boy garbled happily with food in his mouth, before swallowing, "Yes, I am!" he smugly stated, proud of his title.

"Well," Poseidon started as he picked up the eagerly waiting child in front of him, "we need to talk with your mother about some business." He walked into the living room where the women sat silently on the couch, waiting for the god and her child to join her. The silent boy left behind crept forward out of sight, listening to the future conversation.

Poseidon started talking after a moment of silence, "Well, Sally, as you know, he is the prophecy child, my son." The god paused for a moment to look at Sally for her confirmation. Sally nodded. "And, there is also your other son," the god walked on thin ice. A bit hesitantly.

Sally pinched her lips together before tightly responding, "Yes, I am aware I have another, useless, son."

The child sitting on the man's lap nodded furiously, "Yes, useless."

Poseidon unaware of the so called "useless" child listening in on the conversation, continued, "Well, us gods have decided to train young Theseus to become the prophecy child that will save us all. Which leads to a new problem, what will we do with the other child? On Olympus, we have decided to send him away, anywhere. The orphanage or the streets. Anything to send him away from Theseus because he will be in the way of allowing Theseus to reach his full potential. He may start to be jealous of his twin."

Without even batting an eye, Sally jumped on board, "Yes, I agree."

Poseidon was taken aback, letting genuine confusion show on his face, "I thought you would disagree, Sally."

"Why would you think that?"

Poseidon rubbed his hands together, "Well, he is your son."

Sally blatantly ignored that statement and looked up at the ceiling like she was thinking about something, "I suppose we should call him here."

The boy who was silently listening near the doorway decided to show himself, "Call who here?"

The woman looked surprised before chuckling nervously, "Percy, Percy. Why don't you sit here?" She patted the space on the opposite of her and Poseidon. Percy raised an eyebrow, _this is the first time she said my name since the monster attack. _Percy grudgingly sat down. Percy knew of their following plans to send him away from this household, to somewhere else. So, he planned ahead and decided to run away over night when Sally and Theseus was asleep.

She took a deep breath before talking, "Well, Percy as you know, you brother is the prophecy child. Destined to save the world from the clutches of Kronos. And you are his brother..." she faltered. She shook her head, "You know what Poseidon, it is better if he doesn't know anything."

Poseidon grimly nodded and Percy's vision went black as he slumped down on the couch.

* * *

Percy's eyes opened blearily, wind beating relentlessly at his sides. He was about to get up to close the open window when he realized he was in a... box. In a alleyway. He looked around wildly, "Where am I?" he whispered. Fear started to invade his body._ No! No! They wouldn't leave me here! _He jumped out the box in panic, his eyes scouring the area around him to find that this was an unfamiliar alleyway. He knew he was extremely far away from home, or ex-home. He knew the city of New York like the back of his hand, including alleyways, but he doesn't know this one. He sank to his knees, _they really left me. _As panic left his body, bitter resentment took its place. "They will pay," growled Percy lowly, under his breath. A child as young as Percy shouldn't have to feel this kind of pain, the pain of neglect and the pain of abandonment.

For comfort, he patted his arm where his knife sat and felt around in his pants pocket for his glasses. His fingers felt the smooth texture of the lens of the glasses, he sighed relieved. Those two possessions were everything to him. Even though they weren't originally his. Originally, it had belonged to his ex-brother. His ex-father gave his ex-brother the glasses, to cancel out the ADHD and dyslexia that constantly plagued demigods all over the world, which enabled him to read many books without the words messing each other up and is able to sit still while reading. Though, it doesn't work if you are not wearing it. His ex-brother had quickly thrown away the glasses given to him by Poseidon, after deeming it no use to him. Percy in turn, took the abandoned glasses and kept it in his possession. It had been of great use Percy as he loved to read, the books taught him everything he knows. And books continued to supply him with endless knowledge as he devoured every book that he was able to get his hands on. Percy was relatively smart for his age, unlike his ex-brother. As for the knife, his ex-father also gave his ex-brother that, but Theseus didn't like it. He preferred the sword over the knife, claiming the sword was for heroes and knives were for girls. As Theseus went parading off to show his mother his new sword, waving it around like it was some plastic toy, Poseidon looked down at the lonely knife in his hand and threw it in Percy's direction, grumbling, "You should be pleased your brother doesn't want this."

Percy reached a shivering arm to where his knife was sitting on his arm and unlatched it so it was tightly gripped in his palm. _I guess it is time for a new change in life, living on the streets. _Percy silently left the small alleyway with only the clothes on his back, the knife clutched within his grasp, and the small pair of glasses in his pocket, invisible to the rest of the world. He walked away, leaving behind the battered cardboard box sitting against the wall.

* * *

In the bustling city of San Francisco of California of the United States of America, large crowds of people pushed their way past each other, not caring for others, only caring for themselves. All different sort and types of people mingled together in that one large city. May it be 'good' people, such as, business men, shop owners, or just innocent shoppers. Or may it be 'bad' people, thieves, murders, abusers. All of these people, but you can't tell who is who, which is which.

A seemingly lonely child walked near the edges of the crowd, but there were some key differences between the usual lonely or abandoned child, this child held-seemingly a boy-himself up with an unnatural confidence and walked with such grace that it seemed like he was gliding. Some of the more physical differences is that he was malnourished from lack of food and he was a lot more shorter than the average child. Only a trained eyes could notice these differences, the average person would be completely oblivious.

The lonely child's eyes looked around cautiously, almost scared but not quite there, as he edged a little closer to the crowd next to him, or more specifically a women dressed in elaborate clothing who was currently texting someone on her very trendy iPhone, paying no mind to the child next to her. His eyes glanced up at the women's face to see if she notices him and held up a small hand, reaching in slowly into her purse and pulled out her wallet, he glanced up one more time but she remained blissfully oblivious, absorbed into her small device. None of the people around the two noticed as he was a bit too short. His small hand clenched tightly around the stolen purse in his hand when he felt a hand in his pocket sliding something out, but before he turned, the thief was running away from him. He knew deep in his heart that it was his glasses that was stolen and dropped the purse on the ground before dashing after the thief that dared steal his glasses.

Meanwhile, the women finally tore her gaze away from the phone when she heard a thump next to her and saw her purse laying on the ground.

She frowned, "I must have dropped it on the ground." She shrugged and bent down to pick up the fallen purse, unaware of the events that had just happened less than five minutes ago.

The boy pushed through the crowd, desperately keeping the thief in his sight. The thief glanced back and by seeing the boy was still on his trail, ran even faster. The boy's feet slammed against the pavement and felt fatigue in his muscles, but he refused to give up. He ran even faster seeing the thief duck into a dim alley away from the crowd. As the boy emerged in the mouth of the alley, the thief was examining the glasses he had stolen from the boy.

The boy heard him mutter, "I really just got glasses? Glasses? Really?"

The boy stepped forward, "I believe the glasses belong to me."

The thief groaned, "I thought I lost you!"

The boy waved sarcastically at himself, "Well, as you can see. You did not lose me."

The thief looked at the glasses then to the boy before waving the glasses threatening in front of the boy's face, "Okay, I'll let you have your glasses back... if you do not report me to the police."

The boy shrugged, "Sure. I wasn't going to report you, but sure."

The thief smirked and threw the glasses towards the boy. The boy fumbled with the glasses and caught it before it fell to the ground, probably shattering the lens.

The thief reclined against the wall, "So, what is your name kid? Good job stealing that purse."

The boy smiled an innocent smile and bowed dramatically and took off his imaginary hat before putting it back on, "I'm Perseus, but don't call me that unless you want to be skewered, so just call me Percy, no last name. And thanks." Even with Percy's childish face-but not that childish anymore-he managed to make his gaze threatening.

"Now," Percy started with a smart ass 'I-know-everything' voice, "I suppose you should return the favor by telling your name."

The thief nodded absentmindedly, "My name is Damien, I suppose since you didn't say your last name, I won't say mine either."

"Fair enough."

A silence enveloped the two of them, and Percy started staring into empty space, but then decided to examine the space around him. It was like the classical alley, light illuminating the mouth of the alley and darkness creeping in from the inside. _Not creepy, _thought Percy dryly.

Damien was intrigued. The boy in front of him was... least to say interesting. Wanting to know more about the kid he asked, "So, how old are you?"

Percy stared at him unimpressed, "Really? Is that the _best _conversation starter you could come up with?"

Damien groaned annoyed, "Just answer the question."

The sly boy smirked, "Than you have to tell me how old you are."

You know how adults always get defensive of their age? Well, Percy is using that to his advantage.

The adult thief snarled, "Never."

Percy smiled innocently, "Then I will, quote '_never_' tell you my age."

"Fine be that way."

During the conversation, the two has edged a little closer to the light, enough to examine each others faces. Damien looked at the boy, looked from his head to toe. For some reason, his eyes constantly kept glancing back to the boy's face, or more specifically his eyes. Damien looked at the boy's eyes closely, it was dark brown like his own, but there was something special to it. He looked even closer, there was specks of _green _surrounding the pupils. An idea struck his head and voiced his question.

"You're also an disowned demigod?!"


	2. Chapter 2

A stunned silence descended upon the pair, but was soon broken by Percy lunging at the taller man. Before Damien even had time to blink, he was shoved harshly against the wall with a knife placed against his throat.

Percy asked lowly, "What do you mean, disowned?" He pushed the knife closer to Damien's neck, almost breaking skin and drawing blood, but not. Percy was confused at what the older thief said about him being disowned. He thought that was a bit too drastic. Percy hadn't used his powers since the day when he was abandoned and continued to not use it by his own free will. He thought of it being an act of rebellion against his father for abandoning him, not using his powers to spite Poseidon. Before he met Damien, he didn't even think that even if he wanted to use his powers, he couldn't. Percy was determined to get answers out of Damien.

Percy stared at Damien, his eyes blazing, though even with a knife under his neck, Damien could see the confusion in the young disowned demigod's eyes. If Percy was still a demigod, his sea-green eyes-supposed Damien-would probably be blackened with rage, and with his father, Poseidon-thought Damien-being his father, his eyes would probably reflect the sea, just like his father. Damien knew this because when he was younger, his _instructor _took him along with other children to Olympus to see the, _O' So Mighty, _gods of Olympus. Right know, Percy's eyes, the used to be bright green, the specks of green in his eyes decorating his pupils, were darkened so much that it nearly blended in with the color of the rest of his eyes.

Percy growled, a threat evident hidden underneath his voice when Damien didn't respond, "Tell. Me," _or else I will dig the knife into your body even more_.

Damien responded quite calmly dispute the situation he was currently in, "First-" Damien abruptly cut himself off and before Percy knew it, he was on the ground with his own knife against his throat.

Damien stared down at the boy underneath him, holding the knife at him, pointed at his neck, just as Percy had done to him. Damien expected that even though Percy was a mature kid, he would be begging for mercy, to save his life. Along with the whole 'I-will-never-touch-you again-in-my-life-please-let-me-live', completed with a scared expression. But he was not. He was just staring at him wide-eyed and asked the question that Damien least expected to come out of his mouth, "How did you do that?" awe evident in the boy's voice no matter how hard he tried to hold back the emotion.

Damien replied, still a bit shocked of the boy's actions, "Not telling." Damien actually just flung his hand up. effectively knocking the knife out of Percy's hand, causing the knife to fall to the ground. After that, he pushed Percy to the ground before swooping up the knife in his hand and holding it to Percy's neck. In one fluid motion.

Percy frowned, a bit sad that he wouldn't find out how the other thief did that, "Fine," he relented, "but still tell me about the whole disowned thing."

Damien was surprised, you would think he would be bothered that a knife was held underneath his neck, but he wasn't bothered in the slightest, but agreed, "Sure, sure."

Percy bargained, "Okay, so how about you let me up and give my knife back, and I will not attack you anymore. Okay?"

Damien gave no vocal answer as he just stood up, removing the knife from Percy's neck and holding out the hand not holding the knife to Percy. Percy grabbed the hand and pulled himself up. Damien silently handed over the knife, "Thanks," said Percy, grabbing the knife and sheathing it back into his sheath.

Damien started, "So, about the who disowning thing, it is very simple. To say at least. The godly parent just proclaims the demigod they are about to disown, disowned. Very simple."

Percy cocked his head, "How do you know that?"

Damien looked reluctant to answer.

Percy kind of begged but not exactly, "Please?" Percy looked like he tried very hard not to ask or beg Damien, but the temptation of actually know something defeated his pride.

Damien sighed, "Fine. I am also a disowned demigod." He bowed mockingly, "I am Damien, ex-demigod of the great god, Hermes."

Percy mused, "Hmm... That makes sense." Seeing Damien's confused look, he explained, "It explains why you are so good at stealing and pick-pocketing. Though, I could tell that you stole something from me," Percy said that last part in a somewhat gleeful tone. And/or a somewhat bragging tone.

Damien just grumbled something incomprehensible.

Percy continued, returning the favor in which Damien had told him who his parent was, "I'm Percy, just discovered ex-demigod of Poseidon, the god of the sea." Percy held his hand out and Damien clasped his hand in Percy's, "Hello, recently-discovered disowned demigod."

Percy smiled slightly, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face before disappearing, "Hello to you too."

A small silence settled among the two before being broken again, the ex-son of Poseidon said to the ex-son of Hermes, "Well, it was nice meeting you and clearing that matter up, but I have to leave."

He spun around on his heel and strode towards the mouth of the alley, leaving behind the ex-son of Hermes.

Damien stared at the ex-son of Poseidon's retreating form calling out suddenly, "Hey! Do you have anywhere to go?"

Percy stopped in his tracks mumbling, "No," so quiet that Damien almost missed it. Damien was about to say something when Percy turned around, whipping out his sharp knife, toying with it, "Of course I don't. I'll just continue on whatever I was doing. But I have to vent out my anger at Poseidon somewhere." A slightly sadistic expression crept onto his face.

Damien frowned, this wasn't the kid that was in front of him a couple minutes ago. Damien laughed, "What are you going to do? Maim gods in an attempt to hurt Poseidon? Well, tough luck kid. That ain't going to happen."

The younger boy looked up at Damien, "Why not?" and turned to leave before Damien brought up another fact, "How are you supposed to do that without training. There are demigods have a camp in which they go to, to train with weapons, you would never stand a chance against them, much less gods."

"Then I won't target gods. Plus, if those demigods are as good as _him_, then I wouldn't have any problems."

Damien looked confused, "What do you mean, him?"

"Of course my ex-brother, Theseus Jackson."

That name sparked with recognition in Damien's brain, but he couldn't quite remember where he heard that name from. Damien almost got it, it was at the tip of his tongue. He murmured, "Hmm... Theseus... Jackson... Jackson... The... Prophecy child? Right?"

"Correct."

Damien blurted out, "Other demigods are much better than him."

"Mh? How do you know?"

Damien didn't know. He stayed silent as he searched his mind for an answer for the younger disowned demigod.

"No answer," said Percy without any emotion, though slightly amused. "I will be leaving now."

Damien desperately used his last card, "The other demigods might think you are working for Kronos."

Percy's arm moved like a blur and his knife sailed past Damien's face, nearly leaving a cut, "Don't you ever say that." Percy had heard enough of the name. Constantly thrown about in the house. "Theseus will defeat Kronos." "Bad Kronos." "-Kronos-" "-Kronos-" "-Kronos-"

The older thief could clearly see that those words hit home. "You don't want to be Kronos do you? So don't kill people. You don't want people to hate you, do you?"

"I don't want people to hate me, I want people to fear me. What is better than making an infamous reputation among the mortals, effectively making myself known among the mythological world."

Percy effectively stunned Damien into silence, striding forward to retrieve his knife that was embedded in the wall before seemingly disappearing. Damien shook his head, "Percy? Percy?" He looked around, knowing he would probably never see that kid ever again.

He was right.

* * *

Deep inside a small neighborhood, a thump echoed through the air. Inside the house in which the thump originated from, a small child sat huddled in a small corner of the house. Though the child looked really young, like about seven, eight years old. The child was actually nine, ten years old. The child's body was severely malnourished and the child sported a bruise on her cheek. Another thump sounded before a drunk man slurred, "Open the door!" Instead of opening the door, the girl seemingly shrunk against the corner even more.

An angered boy stared at the house, hidden in an alley, watching the event occur, just waiting for the right time to strike. His body tightly coiled, holding back an onslaught of raw emotion, ready to let go at the right time, just like a snake.

The drunk man stumbled away from the door and started waddling towards the couch in front of the television. The table sitting next to the couch, sat a delicious plate of food. The wonderful aroma drifting to the drunk man's nose, penetrating the alcohol-induced haze. The man quickly scarfed down the food before settling on the couch, only to fall asleep immediately. Only to never wake up.

In a small, but pretty well known school in San Francisco, a cluster a students made their way towards the school. Happily chatting along the whole way. Among the whole way, no one noticed a lone boy walking quietly among the crowd with a goal in mind and a small girl making her way to the school, but shying away at every hint of a touch.

The school day breezed by and a loud, shrill bell rang. The girl took slow deliberate steps with impending doom on her mind. She was so sucked into her own world that she jumped in fright when a quiet male voice said from behind her, "Hello." One could mistake the boy for shy, but if you looked closer, you could see the hidden confidence within him.

She stuttered, "H-Hel-llo."

He had a small smile on his face before it disappeared, "Don't worry. I will not hurt you, but I do know how you father treats you."

She spat out her thoughts before she had time to think about her words, "That... That... Monster is _not_ my father."

"I understand."

"No... No, you don't."

"Yes. I do. I had parents that neglected me."

She stared at the boy and a glimmer of tears shown on her eyes, the tears threatening to spill over onto her cheek, "I bet you didn't have a family member that hit you?!" She made the question sound more like a accusation.

The boy looked at her with sympathy prodding at him and some sympathy poked through, "I'm sorry. That is why I am offering you to take you away."

The girl looked at him with guarded eyes, ready to run away at any moment, "Who are you?"

The boy stepped forward and at the same time, the girl took one step backward, "My name is not important, but that place I am offering to take you to is safe for young girls and women like you. The leader is really nice to girls, but hate men. Men are not allowed in that group of _girls_." The boy blanched at the thought of what would happen to boys if they somehow encountered the group of dangerous girls. The boy really didn't want to add another girl to this group of girls, but in some ways the boy owed it to the group to help their numbers grow.

She narrowed her eyes, "Will I be safe?"

The boy almost sighed at how hard it is to convince recently abused children, boys too, "Yes, you will."

The girl contemplated her options. She could either go back to her drunkard of a father or she could go with the mysterious boy to this mysterious group of girls.

She finalized her decision after a while of uncertainly, "Sure... I'll go with you. But hurt me in one way or the other and I'm leaving." She was uncertain because this was the first time that she had trusted a boy, outside and inside of her family.

"Agreed."

Without another glance, the boy walked away fully expecting the girl to follow him. The girl ran to follow him, "Wait up." The boy gave no response. He just continued walking.

The girl asked curious, "What _is _your name?"

"Classified."

The girl frowned, "I'll tell you my name."

The boy made no response other than a nod.

The girl introduced herself, "I am Melanie."

The boy stayed silent as the pair approached the forest.

Melanie poked at the boy, "Now it is your turn to tell me your name."

"No," was the cold response to her jab.

Melanie stayed silent after that answer, walking beside the still unnamed boy through the forest.

Through the think greenery of the forest, the glow of orange and yellow lit up an area in the distance. The boy stopped and pointed at the glow, "That is where you have to go."

"Also," he requested, "please keep any hint of someone guiding you here."

The girl padded toward the light and away from the boy and tried in one last attempt, "Can I _please _know your name?"

"No." Then, the boy ran into the forest away from Melanie's sight.

Melanie stepped forward and pushed aside a long leaf to step out into a clearing with girls dressed in silver huddled around the fire.

She waved meekly at the crowd, "Hi. I'm Melanie."

Another girl with silver eyes seemingly appeared in front of her, "Are you seeking to join the Hunt?"

Melanie wrung her hands, "The Hunt?"

The silver-eyed girl said in a regal tone, "Yes. The Hunters of Artemis."

Melanie looked around, fear creeping in on her, "I don't know! My father abused me and someone told me that I could be safe here!"

The girl's eyes softened, "Yes. You could be safe here. Do you want to join our family?" she gestured to the group of girls, "You could learn to protect yourself from the monsters of the world."

Melanie replied confidently, squaring her shoulders, "Yes. I will join the Hunters of Artemis."

The girl smiled, "Welcome to our family, sister."

The boy sat on a high tree branch, high enough to not be seen by the Hunters, but low enough to watch the site. Despite his opposition to the gods and goddesses, he slightly smiled at the scene that played out in front of him. That girl deserved a new family. He didn't want anybody to suffer the way he did or suffer even more than he did. He truly believed that the girl could find family in the Hunt.

Though a question plagued him. Why did he add another member to the Hunt's ranks? He constantly consoled himself that it was because he owed it to the hunt. But why did he owe it to the Hunt?

_*Flashback*_

_A boy ran through the forest before shouts burst through the air. The shouts captured the boy's attention and the boy started to run towards the commotion. The sight that greeted the boy was horrendous. Disfigured... monsters fought against teenage girls who was armed with bows, arrows, and knives. Though, there was no swords. The boy stared at the battle despite the fact that the situation unfolding in front of him could potentially kill him. His eyes followed the girls' every movement as they battled the monsters with an unorthodox grace like a dancer performing on stage. _

_The boy vowed to himself that he would learn to be just like the group of girls in front of him. Though he did not dare to ask the girls._

_For the next couple weeks, the boy followed the group of girls wherever they went, learning the girls' styles and skill. He pushed himself to the limits watching the girls train with the deadly weapons, but always stopped before he collapsed so he could still follow the group if they decided to go somewhere. Over the next months and the following months, his training started to show. But he was not satisfied. He watched as the girls nocked arrows on their silver bows before letting go. Watching with fascination as the arrow glided through the air and thumped against the target. Dead center. So, he performed his first heist. He stole a silver bow and silver arrows in a quiver. Least to say, the heist was successful. It was surprising even to him. He practiced with the bow and knife every single day. And practiced. And practiced. And practiced even more. Practiced until he is satisfied, but he won't be satisfied for a long time._

_*End Flashback*_

The boy traced the smooth bow with his finger as he was pulled out of his memories. He nocked an arrow and pointed it at a nearby tree, aiming carefully, before letting the arrow go. The arrow flew through the air and impacted the tree right where he wanted the arrow to go.

He sighed in contentment, training has paid off. Now, he needs a job that has good pay and has something that has to do with the skill of his weapons, bow and knife.

Percy was not in complete satisfaction of his skill.

But it was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy walked with his head hung down, the hood of his jacket casting a shadow over his face. He has been alone by himself for some time already. He self taught himself everything he knew by stopping in multiple libraries to read many books of all sorts of subjects. He watched and observed the people around him, like how they walk and talk. The people around him jostled and pushed him around in a hurry to get by him. He did nothing and let it happen. Normally he would be bothered with this, but not now. Right now, he was on a mission.

As the day dragged by, the shadows extended longer, he glanced up. The day was soon coming to an end. He would pause his mission momentarily. He briskly walked past the crowd of people and peered into an alley. Making sure not to look into the alley too long, or else it would seem suspicious, he entered the darkness. Just as the sun set under the mountains and the stars and moon came out of their hiding places.

Percy's eyes trailed the stars, as after each passing hour, grew brighter and brighter until they were shining as brightly as they could be. Well, as brightly with pollution masking the glow. His eyes stopped at the moon. Right now it was a full moon. He was able to see the craters littering the moon behind the bright light and brilliant glow.

Percy continued to look up to the sky before his eyes closed, with the moon and stars imprinted behind his eyelids, drifting off into the realm of Morpheus.

A large hand suddenly settled on his shoulder startling him out of his dreams.

Percy's eyes snapped open, staring into another set of eyes.

"Hey...hey kid, wake up. Are you alone?"

Percy clamped his mouth shut refusing to reply to the question, which was a quite childish action, instead looking around to find an escape route. He was looking for an escape route because even though he was confident in his abilities to escape or possible fight this mortal, but he wasn't cocky. He knew that the man in front of him was heavier, bigger, and stronger than him. So, he merely looked for an escape route, calmly.

The man tried one more time, "Are you by yourself?"

The man narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Hey, dude. The kid won't answer my questions."

Another man emerged from outside the alley.

Percy thought glumly,_ there goes one escape route with the man blocking the alleyway._

Percy dubbed the man that just entered the alleyway, Man 2, not very creative.

Man 2 sighed and knelt down in front of Percy, "Hi, my name is Thomas. What is yours?"

Percy looked off to the distance away from the two men, acting like a rebellious teenager. It was not the behavior he usually acted like, but today he was just really stubborn and was furious for being shaken out of his sleep. His eyes still continued wandering for an escape route and his mind going a thousand miles per hour.

"Ok. Fine. Don't tell me your name. How about another question?" Without waiting for Percy to respond he asked the question, "How old are you?"

Percy looked dubious, but replied to Thomas, deciding that answering the question shouldn't hurt him. "I'm 10." Short and sweet.

Thomas's eyes widened and shared a look with Man 1. They continued to stay silent as they seemed to exchange a conversation with their eyes.

Man 1 knelt down in front of Percy, next to Thomas and said in a manner that was attempted to be soothing, which Percy thought wasn't at all, "Hey, kid. Don't you wish for a home? You can come with us. We'll find you a new home." The orphanage, the one place he ultimately dreaded.

Percy said nothing so both men leaned in closer to him to repeat the question, but before they could, Percy shot out of his seat on the ground and ran around the two men. Sprinting out of the alley, Percy tried to lose the men that was currently running after him yelling, "Stop!" "Can't you see I'm trying to help you?" "Gah!"

It seemed one of the men tripped. Percy stifled a laugh despite his current situation. An hand closed around Percy's arm. Percy's arm froze in shock, _how did he catch up to me so fast? _

The man who grabbed Percy, who Percy identified as Thomas, pulled Percy back, forcing him into a stop and closed his arms around his arms and waist. Percy continued to struggle as Man 1 caught up to Thomas. "So, you caught him. Damn he is one fast runner."

Percy growled out, "Would you _please_ release me?"

Thomas nodded his agreement to the question from Man 1 from above Percy's head and ignored Percy's question. Thomas said, slightly relieved, "I'm so glad that the orphanage is so close to here."

"Agreed."

Thomas set Percy down so he could walk, but still kept his hands closed around Percy's wrists. Percy tried to rip his hands out of Thomas's grasp, but was unable to as he was suddenly forced to start walking in the direction the men desired him to go to.

Sooner than Percy expected, the party arrived at the orphanage. Percy examined the rundown orphanage. To Percy, the orphanage appeared to be a prison. Of course, it wasn't exactly what a prison looks like. It didn't have the barbed wire gates and it didn't have bars on the window and on the doors. The orphanage was practically radiating happiness and love. Exactly what Percy despised, for he was neglected and hated, showing him the true image of life. There are no colors, there are only black and white and gray.

Man 1, which Percy still didn't know what his name was, knocked on the door, which Thomas's iron hands clamped down on Percy's hands even harder, possibly causing some bruising.

Percy snapped, "You do know that hurts, don't you?"

The man looked slightly guilty and loosened his grip some.

The wooden door creaked open and a woman stood from behind it.

"Hello," she greeted kindly, shifting her gaze at the two men to the boy in between them. "What may I do for you two?"

Man 1 gestured to the boy whose hands were being held by Thomas, "We found him in an alley and would like to place him in your care?"

She questioned Man 1, "And who may you be?"

Percy looked intrigued, _finally I am going to know what his name is. _"I'm Mark." _Oh._

Man 1, newly named Mark, gestured to Thomas and himself, "We are the police."

"Ahh." The woman introduced herself, "I am Alex. And I will be happy to take him in."

Thomas warned her in a slightly joking manner, but with seriousness lurking underneath the playful tone, "Be careful. This little guy may run away."

Alex smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Both men nodded, "Of course." The man holding Percy nudged him in Alex's direction, before she took hold of his hand.

Thomas continued, "We will be departing soon and we will be leaving him in your care."

Alex nodded, "Of course." She seemed confidant that he will not run away.

The two policemen started walking away before stopping when Alex asked them, quite loudly, while holding Percy's hand gently, "What is his name?"

Mark shrugged, "I'm sorry, but we weren't able to get him to tell us his name. Sorry. But we were able to get him to tell us his age, he's ten."

Alex's eyes widened, "But he looks so much more older than a normal ten year old."

"That guy's seems to have been by himself for a while, of course he has to grow a bit more earlier than normal ten year olds."

During this whole conversation, Percy stayed silent, watching from the shadows. Gathering information. Most of it may be useless information, but more or less information. To be honest, Percy liked Alex better than the two men from the police.

Alex ushered Percy inside the house and closed the door silently behind her. She knelt on the floor in front of Percy and asked softly, moving slowly, approaching Percy as if he was a scared animal. Percy shook slightly in anger.

Percy straightened his shoulders, standing up tall, and said in a voice that was beyond his years, "Ma'm, would you please get off the floor and stop treating me as an scared animal? I am very much capable of holding an intelligent conversation with you." Percy inwardly smiled, he simply loved the way business, politicians, and lawyers talked. Business-like, serious, and mature.

Alex stared at Percy in shock and slowly got off of the floor, and straightened from her kneeling position on the floor, "Of course."

Percy merely nodded and thanked her politely.

Alex asked him, "Where did you learn to talk like that?" She looked at the ten year old boy curiously.

"Listening to others speak."

Alex cocked her head in confusion, "But kids your age don't talk like this."

Percy scoffed, "Of course not. I speak as the older men and woman who speak with dignity, without childish words and behaviors."

Alex continued with her next question, "If I may, I am curious to ask, what is your name?"

Percy looked on and a small smile spread on his face. _What name should I choose? I will definitely not say my name is Percy, for that name is a connection to my past. Hmm... _

Percy looked up at Alex and smiled, "My name is Kenji."

* * *

Footsteps pounded by Kenji's bedroom door. Kenji sat crisscrossed on his bed with his eyes closed serenely, but one could see it was difficult for his to do whatever he was doing. A still silence was broken when a hesitant knock knocked him out of his meditative-like state.

"Kenji? Breakfast is ready." The last part was rushed and fast paced footsteps faded as the boy ran away from his door, eager from breakfast. Kenji got up from his bed and started to walk to the table where breakfast sat ready to be eaten, where a disaster was happening. Kids were all over the place, running around, hyperactive, even though it was the morning. Many of the kids were in argument about whatever subject they are discussing. Alex desperately tried to regain order of the chaos at the breakfast table. Kenji's eyes saw Alex in the far corner at the room, letting a small smile flicker onto his face. He didn't mean to stay here at the orphanage, but she was just so kind to him, she was practically the first person to not look at him in pity, or anger, or nothing, she was just plain kind to him, so he decided to stay. But he frowned when he was what she was doing at the moment. She was trying to break up a physical fight between two boy, but is unsuccessful.

As when he was was silently down the stairs, he purposely made a loud stomping noise at the bottom of the staircase. All movement stopped. The kids were looking at him wide eyed.

Kenji calmly stated, "Isn't it time for breakfast? Am I right, Alex?" When the kids did nothing to go to their seats, he glared at them.

Almost all at once, all the kids ran to their seats, not even taking the time to argue with one another about a taken seat, instead moving off to find another seat, leaving two seats at the head open.

Alex tiredly slumped down on the head of the table and groaned, "I don't know what I am going to do without you. Thank you, Kenji." She smiled fondly at the oblivious Kenji as he maneuvered his way to the only remaining seat, next to Angela.

"You are welcome." Right as Kenji sat down at the table, there was a still silence for a couple seconds before different kids started to reach for the food. And soon, everyone was eating and conversing with one another happily.

Alex asked Kenji, exasperated, "How do you get these kids to listen to you? All they do is ignore me!"

Kenji let a ghost of a smile linger on his face, he answered the question in a nonchalant tone, "Well, all you have to do when you first arrive at the orphanage is beat up all the older kids. That is how you earn the respect of the kids younger than you."

Alex pouted, "Well, how am I going to do that?"

Kenji raised an eyebrow, "You can't."

Alex shook her head, "Well, I am glad that you did just that, but I don't want you to be beating up any other kids."

"Ok."

Kenji rose from his seat, "Alex, I will be heading to the library right now."

Alex grabbed his hand, before Kenji violently snatched his hand back, "Come on, Kenji. Every single day, you spend in that library. Every single day. Well, not counting school days. You need friends in your life."

Alex knew that the orphanage was barely scraping by. With all the mouths to feed and kids to educate. Soon, she would not be enough to support the orphanage. The teenagers that were old enough to work decides to be idiots and waste their life partying and doing drugs. Kenji volunteered to not go to school and go to the library every school day to do his studies and help Alex get money. At first Alex protested, saying that kids like him need to have a proper education. But later she relented as the money was slowly declining. Also the fact that Kenji was pretty smart for his age and that he would not lie to her about whether he was learning or not. As for the work, money kept being sent to the orphanage every month. Kenji was able to keep what his job was from Alex. After a while of pestering from Alex and Kenji being unrelenting, Alex gave up. And Kenji was relived.

Kenji dropped his plate and utensils in the sink and headed out the door. Leaving the orphanage where chaos ensues. Kenji ducked in the library and settled in his usual seat in the farthest corner, where nobody else sat. Percy walked into the section where the books for his subjects were. He gathered his Science, Math, History, English and Japanese books. Right as he was walking back towards his seat, he passed by the Greek and Roman mythology section. He hesitantly walked in the section and picked the book he usually chooses. A book about demigods who get disowned and what happens.

Kenji stared down at the stack of books before him before shoving his school books off to the side for a later time. He took out a pair of glasses from inside his jacket pocket, put it on, and flipped open the mythology book.

**When a demigod(s) get disowned, the demigod(s) becomes blocked off to their godly side. This effectively creates a wall between their mortal and godly side. The process of being disowned by the demigod(s) is extremely excruciating. Not many survive this process because as the wall was being built between the two sides, the two sides are being ripped apart as they are infused together. For example, the demigod's blood is generally seen as red with gold specks in it. To separate the red and gold is definitely painful for the demigod itself. ****When the demigod is only blocked off from their godly side, they can still do everything a demigod can do like see through the Mist and be harmed by godly metals, but they are just unable to access their powers inherited through their mother or father.**In some case when the god wants the demigod to be completely rid of their godly side, the wall will still be built as a barrier between the two sides, but once the wall is finished, another ritual could be performed to destroy the godly side of the wall, causing the demigod to be fully mortal. Which includes that the former demigod can be fooled by the Mist, the demigod can not be harmed by Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze or any other godly metal.

**The survival rates of even being disowned is extremely low. If the demigod(s) are just blocked off to their godly side, they could survive from ten to twenty years after disownment. But if the demigod(s) has their godly side killed off, their chance of surviving is severely slim and almost impossible. If a demigod(s) somehow survives the process they can only live up to five more years.**

***The information enclosed within this book may not be accurate information***

Kenji closed the book slowly and stared off into the distance, absorbing and thinking the information he just received over. He pushed the mythology book off to the side and dragged forward the school curriculum books.

Hours after hours, the sun streaked across the sky and the moon and stars came out once more. Kenji walked around the library, place his school books back onto the shelves in the correct places and checked out the mythology and Japanese books with his library card. Alex got him a library card when he decided to not go to school, instead learning in the library. Kenji was thankful for the card and he has expressed his thanks over and over again and Alex would reply smiling, "You don't need to thank me, it is nothing. _I_ need to thank _you_."

Tucking the two books underneath his arm, he walked back to the orphanage briskly. He swung the door open and closed it quietly, stepping carefully onto the floor to not make any noises. As he was making his way up the stairs, Alex saw him out of the corner of her eye and called out quietly, but enough for Kenji to hear her, "Goodnight, Kenji," she said warmly.

Kenji looked surprised, but quickly covered it with an indifferent mask, he nodded, "Goodnight."

Alex's eyes trailed after him as he hurried up the stairs and into his room, quickly slamming the door behind him.

Kenji made him way over to his bed and dumped his books onto the bed. He slumped down before placing his head in his hands wondering, _how long have I been in this orphanage? How low have I lived under a separate identity? _

What made him choose the name Kenji? Kenji placed the glasses back onto his face and flipped open his Japanese book, searching up Kenji. Aha! Found it!

**In Japanese the meaning of the name Kenji is: Intelligent second son; strong and vigorous.**


End file.
